The Deadman Comes Around
by jro207
Summary: As Wrestlemania XXXII approaches the Undertaker knows he must find a new heir. He puts out an open challenge that whoever can beat him at Wrestlemania will be that heir, one man goes to accept that challenge, the Demon King Finn Balor
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello!

This is my first attempt at this sort of story. I hope it is well received. If you have any ideas feel free to voice them along with any criticism!

The gong of the bell reverberated in the area as the crowd roared. The Undertaker emerged from the smoke, he walked slowly to the ring with stride and purpose. As he walked up the stairs and entered the ring he looked out at the crowd and began to speak, about the one thing they all came to expect from him. "The more things change, the more they say the same. My time in this mortal vessel is coming to an end." He said this while pointing at himself and continued, "For half a century I have used this body, this mortal vessel to dispense punishment and destruction on my enemies, whether it be Triple H, Randy Orton, Kane, Brock Lesnar" He said the name of the man who broke his undefeated streak at Wrestlemania with pure hatred. "But now this vessel is undependable, I need a new vessel. And I have found it, I shall make my move to take it this sunday at Fastlane. I challenge anyone who dares to take me on to come out and face me. If you win you will fight me at WRESTLEMANIA and you will have a chance to be my new vessel. This sunday we will see whether the cream rises to the top in such opportunities. But if he who dares challenge me fails, he will, REST, IN, PEACE" He rolled his eyes back as the lights boomed out.

In a dark room somewhere Finn Balor looked at the tv smiling "Gallows! Anderson! Get over here we have something to prepare for. On sunday I am going to challenge the Undertaker."


	2. Chapter 2: Fastlane 2016

Fastlane was filled to the brim, all people knew a war was going to start. The triple threat main event was for all intents and purposes a b event, Taker returning was THE main event. The lights went out a gong sounded out, dry ice poured out as blue lighting lit the arena. Undertaker walked out wearing the coat and hat he wore at Wrestlemania 30, he walked to the ring slowly, the crowd chanted "UNDERTAKER" and "YOU STILL GOT IT" he tuned the cheers out as he climbed the stainless steel steps. At the top of the steps he raised his arms sounds of thunder, pyros, lights and fire all rained down. He entered the ring, took the microphone and spoke, "My challenge is officially open, who dares to come down?" he waited, the the lights went out the crowd swooned then the sound began, pyro went off guitar blared lights went on and Finn Balor stood with the NXT title around his waist as the crowd went wild. He walked to the ring and entered, he stood up to Taker who was taller than him. He spoke "My name is Finn Balor, and I am here to take what is mine." Undertaker smirked and replied "You own nothing no" he was cut off as Balor hit a superkick to the head

The bell rang as Taker stood up threw his hat and coat off and prepared to fight. Balor meanwhile smiled and began to wait to fight. Taker looked at Balor and evaluated his opponent, he was young but very experienced, highly experienced, a worthy opponent but still not up to Takers standards. Balor went and ran taker moved away as Balor hit the corner, Taker landed two punches into Balors jaw sending him flying to the floor. Balor looked up and planned his next move but his thoughts were interrupted as Taker twisted his arms and climbed to the top rope. Taker jumped off and hit a stunning old school on the NXT champion. Taker signaled for the Last Ride and as he was doing that the lights went out. The lights went up and Gallows and Anderson stood in the ring. Gallows took a chair and beat Taker down breaking the chair as Anderson helped Balor up and put him down the pin. The referee began the count "1...2..." Taker instantly sat up surprising everyone and eyed Balor and Balor club with a look of absolute hatred. He lifted Balor onto his shoulders and threw him down in a Last Ride. He then put his hand on Gallows and Andersons throats. He performed an amazing double chokeslam and threw the new hires out of the ring as he knocked them out. He return his attention to Balor just as Balor jumped down from the top rope with a devastating Coup De Grace. He went for the pin, but before a count of one Taker jumped up and threw multiple angry punches at the man who angered him. He threw Balor to the rope and signaled the tombstone whipped him catapulted him and hit a leaping tombstone Piledriver. The referee went a three count "1...2...3" Taker won. The match was relatively short but it drained Taker he left the ring immediately he had to prepare for Raw the next night, he knew this feud wasn't over yet

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: RAW February 22nd 2016

Chapter 3: RAW February 22nd 2016

The pyro signaled the start of Monday Night RAW. Maggle Cole and JBL sold the WWE network to viewers. Then the sound of Finn Balors theme came. Balor came out in his normal non demon look. He entered the ring played to the fans And took his microphone out

"Last night I got my ass kicked there is no getting around that." The crowd laughed as he continued "BUT I refuse to give up on my quest. Undertaker I don't know if my loss disqualifies me from your offer but hear me out! Come out here and let's talk about this, let's arrange something."

Silence fell over the ring when an explosion rang out and the sound of an organ filled the arena. It was Kane, he walked to the ring to a mixed reaction, he entered the ring and looked at Balor with contempt. "Sorry to disappoint you but my brother is unable to make it tonight. So you have me instead and he has instructed me to tell you NO."

Balor laughed and replied "Why is he scared that if he faces me he'll be 22 - 2? That I will end his career and take his place as the demon king of the WWE? Is he?" Kane witg anger spat his reply. "I AM THE DEMON WHO RULES THIS COMPANY YOU FALSE PROPHET!" He put his hand around Balors neck for a chokeslam when the sound of the Bullet Club theme rang out

Gallows and Anderson ran out and beat Kane down. They beat him as Balor went and brought two chairs and a sledgehammer. He gave his associates the chairs and took the sledgehammer for himself "COME OUT DEADMAN!"

With that a gong rang out, the lights went back on and Taker was there. His appearance had changed he wore his old lord of darkness gear. He low blowed Balor and used the sledge to beat Gallows and Anderson. They slunk out with Balor who looked angered.

The Brothers of Destruction stood as Balor pointed at the Wrestlemania sign. Taker pointed too and signaled across his throat at Balor as the theme rang out. It seemed Balor got his match...

To Be Continued...


End file.
